


pain(t)ball

by Ankow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Paintball, Sacrifices, actually the whole team is there, iwa is unbeatable, somewhere in the bg, this takes place after the 3rd years have graduated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankow/pseuds/Ankow
Summary: Matsukawa and Hanamaki can almost taste victory already, the sweet, sweet taste of finally emerging victorious after a long ongoing battle that has made their blood boil and their hearts race with adrenaline.aka it's time for war





	pain(t)ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onlineko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlineko/gifts).



> this has been in my drabbles for like ages but i had 2 weeks to write n so did  
> thanks to @onlineneko for always giving me something to write!

Matsukawa and Hanamaki can almost taste victory already, the sweet, sweet taste of finally emerging victorious after a long ongoing battle that has made their blood boil and their hearts race with adrenaline.

Finally, a year past their graduation, the duo had Iwaizumi cornered. The previous three years had been an utter failure, not once during the annual Seijoh Paintball Game had they been able to land a satisfying hit on Iwaizumi. Mattsun blamed it on Iwaizumi’s reflexes, Makki started the conspiracy theory Iwaizumi was a paintball god.

But that all didn’t matter anymore because gods can fall and Iwaizumi was trapped.

 _There’s no way he can escape now_ , thought Hanamaki, grinning at Mattsun. _J_ _ust no way._

 

Although Iwaizumi was trapped in a corner of wooden boxes which were covered with paint, they were still moving carefully, thinking about every step they made. Their rifles were aimed at their target, ready to shoot the little balls filled with pain(t). It was Iwaizumi they were talking about, one could never know what ace the former ace had up his sleeve.

 

Iwaizumi knew his position was far from optimal. To be honest, it was very much shitty. Maybe it was because they didn’t play on the same team anymore, but it had been to late when he noticed the trap Makki and Mattsun had planned for him. It was a clever plan, that he had to give them. Iwaizumi shook his head, no time to keep thinking about what he should have done instead of what he did. His position may not be ideal and the future may not seem to look too bright, but Iwaizumi would not go down without a fight. He had never lost with paintball and he wasn’t planning on making today his first loss. No, he would figure a way out to beat the odds and at the same time, beat Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

“Iwa-chan, man of my heart and king of paintball, please win for my honour!”

Iwaizumi groaned. Couldn’t Oikawa just shut up for like, a moment? He was trying to think.

“Shittykawa, shut up!” he yelled. “No one is gonna fight for your supposed honour, it’s your own fault for getting shot in the first five minutes!”

“Mean Iwa-chan, mean!” Oikawa flashed a peace sign from behind the boxes he was using as a hideout. Iwaizumi would have shot at him if Oikawa hadn’t already been taken down and wasn’t part of his own team. Oikawa getting shot almost the moment the game started shouldn’t have been much of a surprise, he usually was the first man down. However, everyone had always assumed it had been because he stood out a lot in the pink bunny suit he always ended up in. However, Oikawa had someone managed to cheat his fate by escaping the bunny suit. Him getting hit so soon apparently meant he fucking sucked at paintball. Where was the bunny suit actually? Iwaizumi hadn’t seen him anymore since the game had started, now that he thought about it.

 

“Makki, duck!” yelled Matsukawa as he fired his own rifle. Hanamaki ducked instantly and a muttered yelp followed. Hanamaki peeked over his shoulder. Yahaba’s chest now featured red paint dripping down.

He stuck up his thumb at Matsukawa. “Thank you for saving my life, I’ll pay dinner tonight.” They were so in sync, it almost hurt to look at. “Yahaba, you sneaky shit.”

“Damn.” Yahaba didn’t know to be impressed by the trust and coordination between the two, or be scared by it. It had looked like a scene from a movie and Yahaba hoped he could ever experience a moment like that with Kyoutani. He felt tears in the corners of his eyes. He didn’t know if it was because the moment had touched him, or because of the pain caused by the paintball that had hit him.

 

“Ready?”

“Ready.” Confirmed Mattsun with a brief nod. It was now or never. If they gave Iwaizumi even more time to think, the tables could turn pretty nastily on them. They moved forwards, two bodies, one mind.

“I got him,” whispered Makki, aiming his rifle.

Mattsun readied his own. “Same.”

High on adrenaline, they were ready to pull the trigger that would finally bring their deserved victory after all those years of battle. They were ready to become the legends that beat the god of paintball.

They pulled the trigger.

 

A flash of groan, a low yelp.

“What the fuck?!” yelled Makki. “The hap is fuckening?”

Matsukawa cursed. “Fuuuuuck, Makki!” He crouched down so that he was hidden behind a wooden box. Hanamaki followed his example, knowing they could be in danger.

“We totally forgot Kyoutani.” groaned Mattsun. “How could we.”

Hanamaki frowned. “And his dedication for Iwaizumi.” He looked around the box.

 

In the pink bunny suit, now decorated with red paint, was Kyoutani, with Iwaizumi crouched behind him. The mad dog looked angry, even more than usual. Everyone had forgotten about Kyoutani, which in itself was kind of a miracle. Kyoutani was hard to miss usually, and with a bright pink bunny suit he should’ve been clearly visible.

“You could have done that for me too you know, your captain?!” shouted Yahaba from somewhere in the back. “Thanks my friend.”

And now the forgotten player had saved Iwaizumi. Makki and Mattsun shared a look. This wasn’t looking pretty.

“Go Mad Dog-chan!” yelled Oikawa, cheering. Kyoutani only looked angry at him and Yahaba.

 

“Iwaizumi-“ grunted the mad bunny. He touched the red of the fresh paint on the suit.

Iwaizumi nodded. “Got it.” More words weren’t needed. Just as Hanamaki and Matsukawa had had their moment just minutes ago, it was now Iwaizumi and Kyoutani’s time.

Seijoh’s former ace stood up, rifle ready and a determined expression on his face.

Instantly, the dream team knew they were done for.

“It was nice knowing you,” sniffed Matsukawa. “I’m sorry I ate your cream puffs last week.”

“It sure as hell was nice, Mattsun.” Makki swept away a tear. “And also, fuck you, you shithead. I’m not paying dinner anymore.”

 

Iwaizumi remained the unbeaten king slash god of paintball, Kyoutani was rewarded a place in paintball heaven aka the wall of fame where his sacrifice would never be forgotten and Hanamaki and Matsukawa ended up stuck with Oikawa, trying to drink away their loss.

“Next year we will win.”

“Next year we will definitely win.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ive never played paintball in my life rip  
> also this might get a second not paintball related chapter bc theres another thingy in my drabbles  
> ~  
> hmu @phooca at tumblr to share ur paintball adventures or smth


End file.
